La Tormenta
by Lunanoe
Summary: Una tormenta pilla a Zoro y Robin en mitad de un bosque. Algo tendrán que hacer para resguardarse del temporal, ¿no? ¿Dónde será más fuerte la tormenta: en el bosque o dentro de una cabaña?


Minna! ¿Qué tal lleváis la semana? Yo disfruto de mi última semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar la Universidad. Así que si desaparezco de aquí un tiempo no es que me haya pasado nada sino que estoy absorbida por la desesperación de aprenderme unos tochos importantes xD.

Os presento a mi tercer lemmon. Se me ocurrió ayer, mientras hacía caminata con mi música de Batuka puesta. Menos mal que la gente no tiene capacidad de leer los pensamientos porque sino me hubieran bautizado como la pervertida del parque. Y yo soy la pervertida del ZoRo!

Dedicado a Silvia, que siempre me apoya. ¡Eres fantástica, nakama!

**Disclaimer: **Oda y yo tenemos un trato. Yo dejo que él siga con One Piece a cambio de que me dé ZoRo. Hay alguien que no está cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo por lo que tendré que ponerme firme de una vez por todas.

* * *

Luego de dos semanas sin ver otra cosa que agua, la tripulación más…particular de todas las que navegaran por los mares había avistado tierra. Se encontraban en una isla de invierno, por lo que incluso antes de llegar a la misha se vieron obligados a agarrar sus mejores abrigos y cubrir cada centímetro de su piel para no cogerse un catarro.

Todos menos Chopper, por supuesto. Su pelaje lo hacía tolerar este tipo de clima muchísimo mejor que el resto de sus nakamas. Su pelaje era el principal motivo por el que Nami lo había cogido cuando bajaron del barco y lo depositó debajo de su abrigo, haciendo que el isha se aferrara a la navegante cual koala.

-¿Es que soy una estufa o qué? –protestó el reno ante su posición.

La mirada amenazadora de Nami hizo que cerrara la boca. Escuchaba tras él los lamentos de Sanji, quien indudablemente no hubiera puesto resistencia a ser la estufa personal de Nami. O de Robin. O de las dos al mismo tiempo, pensaba Chopper.

Franky se ocuparía de la vigilancia del barco. Luffy iría con Nami y Chopper para cargar las compras que la akage hiciera, Sanji se pasaría por el mercado para comprar nuevas provisiones y evitar que la tripulación muriera de hambre por la enorme capacidad estomacal de su senchou, Ussop compraría nuevas herramientas acompañado por Brook, Robin caminaría hasta el bosque para visitar unas ruinas antiguas y Zoro…bueno, él probablemente se metería en cualquier bar a beber hasta vaciar los barriles del local.

Según la opinión de Nami, era una absoluta falta de caballerosidad por parte de sus tomodachi que dejaran que Robin fuera sola a las ruinas. Bueno, realmente el descortés era uno de sus nakamas en concreto. ¡Por el amor de Kami! El resto iba a hacer cosas para aportar al barco mientras que él iría a emborracharse como cualquier otro día. ¿Es que era tan bruto que no iba a ofrecerse a acompañar a Robin? No es que la mujer no pudiera defenderse sola pero…

-Zoro, tú irás con Robin –ordenó Nami cuando bajaron del barco.

Antes de que el cocinero pudiera replicar, Nami le dedicó una severa mirada que logró la sumisión total de Sanji, como si fuera un perrito amaestrado.

-¿Nani? –dijo Zoro- Tú no mandas en mí. Ni que fuera a pasarle algo. Haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Zoro, acompaña a Robin –repitió Luffy ante el asombro de todos, dejando a Zoro a punto de quedarse sin mandíbula.

Cuando logró recomponerse, el espadachín lo entendió. Seguramente, Luffy sabría que si Nami no lograba salirse con la suya sería él quien pagara su mosqueo después. Solo asumía su papel de senchou porque le daba miedo la furia de Nami…A qué punto habíamos llegado.

Robin, situada a espaldas de Zoro, luchaba por controlar la risa y por poco rompe su compostura cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta después del gruñido y caminaba hacia el bosque sin dedicarle una mirada.

La arqueóloga le guiñó un ojo a Nami, gesto que solo ellas dos pudieron ver. Era una manera de darle las gracias por lo que acababa de hacer. La akage se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Robin aceleró su caminar hasta situarse al lado del espadachín, colocándose unos centímetros por delante para ser ella quien encabezara la marcha. No podía fiarse del cuestionable sentido de la orientación de Zoro.

-Parece que nos han dejado solos, kenshi san –replicó la mujer luego de unos minutos en silencio.

No esperaba contestación y de hecho no la obtuvo.

Cualquiera que lo viera lo tacharía de ogro por el comportamiento que le brindaba a su nakama y la falta de modales que había tenido al tener que ser obligado a acompañarla en lugar de hacerlo por voluntad propia pero ese no era el motivo de su actitud.

Si ya le imponía bastante cuando se dirigía a él estando rodeados por sus nakamas, aún más nervioso se ponía si estaban a solas. Esa era la razón por la que evitaba siempre quedarse solo con ella.

Ese y algo más. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer, jamás, pero…con ella cerca el hombre que era despertaba. Vamos, dicho de otra manera para que se entienda: deseaba hacer a esa mujer suya, hacerla gritar hasta resquebrajarle la garganta, escuchar sus gemidos ante las caricias que le brindaba…Tal y como diría Chopper, era un animal en celo. Por culpa de Robin. Por ser tan malditamente deseable y jugar con él de tal forma que lograba incrementar su hambre de ella.

Zoro respiró profundamente, desechando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Temía que Robin se percatara de lo que estaba pensando y se aprovechara de aquello para provocarlo todavía más. Con esa mujer nunca sabía a qué atenerse.

Una vez llegaron a las ruinas, Zoro se tumbó sobre la hierba y esperó hasta que Robin se cansara de mirar aquellos montones de piedra que en su día lucieron un aspecto mucho mejor. El espadachín levantó la mirada al cielo. Los nubarrones negros no indicaban otra cosa que una violenta tormenta que no tardaría mucho en descargar y por la que serían atacados sino se daban prisa en regresar al Sunny.

Parecía que los pensamientos de Robin estaban sincronizados con los suyos pues la mujer le dirigió una mirada que le informó que sería mejor regresar ya. El kenshi se levantó, esperando que Robin llegara a su lado. La arqueóloga le sonrió al llegar a su lado.

-Arigatou por acompañarme, kenshi san. Sé que ha sido más por obligación que otra cosa pero te lo agradezco de todas formas.

-Onna, no digas eso que me haces parecer un monstruo.

-Entonces –replicó ella con una maliciosa sonrisa-, ¿realmente querías venir conmigo?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no quieres cogerte un catarro.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, kenshi san? –pidió ella obviamente sin importarle recibir una negativa- ¿Qué hay entre esa marine y tú?

Zoro se detuvo, mirándola fijamente y con curiosidad. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando semejante tontería? No, debía haber algo oculto en esa cuestión, algo que se le escapaba pero que sin duda acabaría estando en su contra si daba una respuesta equivocada.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido preguntarme eso, onna? Deja de leer tantas novelas románticas que enseguida ves fantasmas donde no los hay.

-Solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad. Como la cargaste al hombro en Punk Hazard y tenéis una relación un poco extraña, me preguntaba si…

-Si la llevé en Punk Hazard fue porque si alguien debe derrotar a esa flacucha soy yo y no ningún gas ni nada por el estilo. Además, no voy a dejar morir a alguien solo porque sea un marine.

Robin arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, onna?

-Nada, nada. Solo me preguntaba si ese es el motivo por el que me has salvado tantas veces. No sabía que tuvieras tu lista de enemigos a los que solo tú puedes derrotar.

-Este tiempo te trastorna la cabeza, Robin. Lo tuyo es diferente.

Sí, acababa de decir eso y ahora no le quedaba otra que enfrentar sus palabras. Él había tenido: el objetivo de Robin con su primera pregunta había sido dejarlo en tal situación. ¿Es que la mujer no tenía otra diversión en la vida que chincharlo?

Para su sorpresa, Robin guardó silencio. No, tal vez fuera una reacción mental para no escuchar lo que fuera que fuese a decirle. Pero, para su asombro, era la realidad. ¿Cómo es que Robin, Nico Robin, la que aprovechaba cualquier palabra para dejarlo en evidencia, no había sacado partido de una frase así?

Enseguida empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas. El tiempo les estaba dando un último aviso. Sabían que no les daría tiempo a llegar al Sunny antes de que la tormenta descargara con furia. Aunque corrieran no se resguardarían antes de que la tormenta comenzara.

Caminaron algo más deprisa de lo habitual. La lluvia ya empezaba a caer con dureza, dificultándoles el volver. Entonces, Zoro escuchó algo a su espalda que sonaba cercano. Volteó y se encontró a la arqueóloga tirada en el suelo de rodillas. Se había resbalado con un charco y se había lastimado un pie.

-¿Estás bien, onna? –le preguntó corriendo hacia ella. La mujer asintió- Dentro de nada comenzará la tormenta, debemos encontrar algún lugar para resguardarnos hasta que se pase.

-Me parece que cuando veníamos había un camping unos cuantos metros. Tal vez alquilen cabañas –informó la arqueóloga.

Zoro, como respuesta, se quitó el abrigo ante la sorpresa de Robin. ¿Qué hacía quitándose el abrigo con el frío que hacía? El hombre se lo puso en el hombro y se arrodilló para acunarla entre sus brazos, colocándole el abrigo sobre la cabeza para que no se mojara.

-No, no, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa –dijo ella quitándose el abrigo. La mano del kenshi manteniéndolo en su posición hizo que desistiera.

-No seas baka, onna. No voy a dejar que te pilles un resfriado para que luego me culpen a mí de que estés enferma.

Robin apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del espadachín, escuchando sus pisadas corriendo por el bosque y siguiendo las instrucciones que ella le daba para llegar hasta el camping. Efectivamente, llegaron hasta un montón de pequeñas casas de madera a las que se accedía luego de una taquilla en la que un hombre de mediana edad leía cansado un periódico. El hombre despertó cuando vio a la pareja acercarse a su posición.

-Necesitamos un lugar para resguardarnos de la tormenta –informó Zoro sacando unos cuantos billetes-, ¿con esto es suficiente?

El taquillero asintió. Le entregó al espadachín unas llaves y antes de que pudiera decir nada más vio al hombre que cargaba a la mujer corriendo hasta el lugar que les había sido asignado.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró, dejando a Robin sentada en la cama que estaba pegada a la pared derecha de la casita, la que tenía una ventana desde la que se veía la violenta lluvía que caía. La casa no era más grande que el camarote que compartía con los chicos en el barco y solo tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño, la cama y una mesita de noche.

-Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí –dijo Robin mirando por la ventana-. No tiene intención de parar pronto.

Zoro suspiró. ¿Todo le tenía que pasar a él? Pasar la noche con esa mujer en una cabaña. Solos. Sin nadie a su alrededor. Parecía que la vida quería burlarse de él y hacer sufrir al animal que luchaba por no soltar ante ella. Era como si el mundo entero le gritara: "mírala, mírala, nunca será tuya".

Era en momentos como ese en los que veía compensado todo el entrenamiento que día a día realizaba. Sin esos ejercicios no tendría el suficiente dominio de sus emociones.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie? –preguntó para rebajar los nervios.

-Oh, mucho mejor. Solo fue la caída, no se ve roto ni nada. Estoy bien –le sonrió de una forma tan arrebatadora que Zoro se preguntó cómo era posible que esa mujer andara suelta siendo tan peligrosamente perfecta-. Arigatou por dejarme tu abrigo, no deberías haberlo hecho. No quiero que te enfermes por mí.

-Y yo no quiero que me des las gracias constantemente por tonterías –gruñó-. Voy a darme una ducha. Tú duerme.

Menos mal que aquella cabaña tenía cuarto de baño pues la ducha logró calmar un poco al espadachín. La ducha de agua fría, por supuesto. Cuando terminó, comprobó que todas sus prendas –excepto los bóxers- estaban mojadas. Las dejó en el toallero para que al día siguiente estuvieran secas. A pesar de que la temperatura en el interior de la cabaña no fuera realmente calurosa, no le molestaba dormir en ropa interior.

Tragó saliva al ver a Robin arrodillada en la cama apoyando los brazos en el antepecho de la ventana, dándole la espalda. Había dejado los abrigos y su ropa sobre una silla que había detrás de la puerta, quedando con unos culottes y camiseta de tirantes que no hacían más que torturar la capacidad de autodominio de Zoro.

La mujer volteó, sonriendo al verlo y sentándose, observándole tumbarse sobre el suelo. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan sexy? Parecía una escultura griega, tallada de forma perfecta y dotada de un físico que constituía la parte protagonista de sus fantasías. Tenía tanta hambre…y su plato favorito ante ella. Y no, no estamos hablando de comida propiamente dicha.

-¿Vas a dormir en el suelo, kenshi san? No parece muy cómodo. Aquí cabemos los dos. Venga, no voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras –que guiñara un ojo luego de decir aquello no ayudaba a Zoro a relajarse.

-Prefiero dormir aquí –sentenció el hombre girando para darle la espalda a su nakama.

-¿Y si tengo frío por la noche? –preguntó Robin con tono inocente- Alguien tendrá que darme calor.

Zoro estuvo a punto de responderle pero enseguida optó por dar marcha atrás. Dejar las cosas tal y como estaban era lo mejor. No podía arriesgarse a hablar demasiado, soltando palabras que marcarían un cambio negativo en su trato con Robin. No, mejor seguir optando por cerrar la boca, como hacía siempre.

Viendo que el espadachín no iba a moverse del suelo, Robin se tumbó, quedando de espaldas a Zoro y pegándose a la pared. Hacía un poco de frío en la habitación, así que se tapó con la manta. Con la que le había dejado Zoro luego de que el hombre cogiera la que usaba para resguardarse del frío.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Zoro volteó, observando la espalda de su nakama durmiente.

La mujer estaba en posición fetal. Sus hombros temblaban.

* * *

El sonido de un rayo despertó a Robin. Sin abrir los ojos, podía afirmar que la tormenta que se había desatado golpeaba con auténtica violencia.

Sintió algo encima de su cintura. Tuvo que abrir los ojos un par de veces para comprobar que no se encontraba en mitad de un sueño. Su corazón latió con furia al ver el rostro del kenshi a centímetros del suyo. Zoro estaba acostado boca abajo y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo fuertemente, en ademán protector. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Probablemente, él habría intuido que tenía frío.

Se le veía tan calmado, tan hermoso…Por impulso, Robin levantó una mano y acarició la cicatriz de su ojo con la yema de los dedos. Fue acariciando con ternura su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios, dibujando su forma con los dedos. Sintió que el brazo que la agarraba la apretaba aún más contra él, reduciéndose la distancia entre ambos a milímetros.

Cuando Robin le acarició el labio inferior, la boca del espadachín respondió besándole los dedos. La arqueóloga fue deslizando sus dedos por el cuello y torso del hombre, dedicando una especial atención a esa otra cicatriz. Sintió al hombre tensarse y soltó otra sonrisa al escucharlo suspirar.

Zoro abrió el ojo, encontrándose con los de Robin. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y podía sentir el aliento floral de la mujer golpearle el rostro.

Tragando saliva, rozó sus labios con los de Robin un par de veces, deleitándose en las intensas sensaciones que le provocaban esas caricias labiales, hasta sellar sus labios en un beso apasionado que ambos habían compartido antes en sus respectivas fantasías.

Como se decía, la realidad superaba a la ficción. Con creces.

Zoro se incorporó sin romper el beso hasta quedar encima de Robin, agarrándole una pierna para posarla en su cintura. Acariciaba su muslo apretando su torneada carne, causando que la mujer suspirara en su boca. Ese sonido bastó para causar que su bóxer tuviera que enfrentar el problema de cómo resistir tremenda erección. Se restregó contra la parte delantera del culotte de Robin. La arqueóloga pudo notar que su intimidad comenzaba a responder al contacto luego de comprobar la erección del kenshi.

Robin arañó con suavidad la espalda de Zoro mientras cambiaba el destino de sus besos a la mandíbula y cuello del hombre, quien metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzar esos dos grandes y suaves tributos. Le quitó la camiseta a la mujer, deleitándose al ver sus hermosos pechos en todo su esplendor.

La mujer soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la boca de Zoro capturó sus pezones erectos y los chupó, al igual que hizo con sus pechos. Recurriendo a su Hana Hana no mi, del colchón brotaron un par de brazos, que se colaron en la entrepierna de Zoro. El bóxer del kenshi acabó en el suelo y las manos fleur comenzaron a masajear aquella zona abultada.

Zoro mordió los pechos de Robin ante aquel contacto. Agarró sus senos y los acarició a la vez que se incorporaba hasta volver a besar sus labios. Robin usó sus manos reales para acariciar los pectorales del hombre, pellizcándole los pezones sin dejar de masajear sus testículos. El kenshi gruñó en la boca de la arqueóloga.

La mano derecha de Zoro se deslizó por el vientre de la mujer hasta acabar en sus culottes, que tuvieron el mismo destino que sus bóxer. Su erección se hinchó un poco más al sentir la humedad que desprendía la intimidad de Robin.

Debido a la caricia que el hombre brindó a su sexo, Robin perdió la poca concentración que le quedaba y los brazos fleur desaparecieron. Entonces, hizo un movimiento con el que acabó con el rostro bajo la abultada erección del kenshi. El hombre volteó el rostro ante aquello.

Robin le guiñó un ojo mientras volví a acariciar con sus manos reales sus testículos. Lamió su glande con picardía. No esperaba la mirada que le dedicó Zoro. Una mirada hambrienta que acabó de empaparla por completo. Entonces, Zoro agachó su rostro a su intimidad, lamiéndola por completo, lo que le provocó un escalofrío de placer a Robin.

Entonces, el hombre introdujo tres dedos en el interior de la mujer, moviéndolos con rápidez a la vez que besaba el interior de sus muslos. Robin gimió ante la entrada y como respuesta –con un poco de dificultad a causa del placer que le estaba suministrando Zoro-, se llevó el pene del kenshi a la boca, mordiéndole el glande como contestación a las atenciones hacia su sexo.

Por su parte, Zoro le apretó las piernas a la mujer cuando empezó a chuparle su sexo, soltando gruñidos hacia la intimidad de la mujer. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente centrado en lo que hacía al sentir las atenciones del otro así que Zoro se corrió dentro de la boca de Robin, llenándole la garganta de su semen. Cuando Robin soltó su pene, gimió al notar la lengua del kenshi lamer el líquido que había brotado de su interior sin sacarle los dedos. Las piernas le temblaban y era incapaz de moverse.

Zoro volteó para que su rostro quedara nuevamente sobre el de ella. Llevó su boca al oído de la mujer, mordiéndole el lóbulo. Robin le dio una palmada en las nalgas que hizo que el hombre se tensara.

-Siempre es mejor beber en compañía –susurró con Zoro con voz ronca.

Se besaron, saboreándose a sí mismos en la boca del otro. Se acariciaban cada centímetro de la piel, deseando que aquella noche no acabara jamás, entregándose a la lujuria y comportándose como dos animales en celo que veían su sed ser saciada.

Zoro agarró las manos de la mujer y las puso sobre su cabeza, imposibilitando que pudiera tocarlo. Robin le mordió el labio inferior. No sacó ningún brazo extra. Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo no habría sido capaz: su capacidad de concentración estaba francamente por los suelos.

El espadachín besó su rostro y recorrió cada centímetro con la punta de la nariz. A Robin se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Fue bajando a besos la distancia que separaba los ojos de la arqueóloga de sus labios. Cuando llegó a estos, abrió los labios, absorbiendo el aliento de la mujer.

-Te salvo porque te quiero –susurró dentro de la boca de la mujer.

Se arrepintió al mismo segundo de decirlo. Maldición, lo había arruinado todo. Se apartó de la boca de Robin y la liberó de su agarre. Agachó la mirada y se incorporó. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la mano de Robin lo agarró por la muñeca, dejándolo sentado. La mujer se arrodilló detrás de él y comenzó a besar la distancia que había entre su cuello y sus hombros. Zoro se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué te vas? –le preguntó Robin alzando el rostro hasta toparse con su mirada- Quiero estar contigo –le susurro con la voz un poco ronca y cerrando los ojos, acercando el rostro al del hombre.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza, capturando los labios de Robin entre los suyos. La agarró por las nalgas y la agarró hasta sentarla en el antepecho de la ventana, teniendo que arrodillarse para poder quedar a su altura. Se colocó entre sus piernas y Robin no tardó en rodearle la cintura con estas.

Zoro metió una mano por el cabello de la mujer, dejándola sobre su nuca. Robin acariciaba su musculatura. Se sintió arder cuando la erección del kenshi rozó su vagina. No podía más, lo quería dentro de una maldita vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba sentirlo hasta lo más hondo de ella?

El hombre volvió a ponerla sobre el colchón. Cogió sus piernas y las depositó sobre sus hombros. Rompió el beso. Se frotó contra el sexo de Robin.

-Quiero escucharte –le aclaró con esa voz ronca que a Robin le parecía de lo más erótica.

Para no hacerla daño, entró en ella despacio, escuchando el gemido que salió de la boca de ella. Poco a poco, a medida que las paredes de su vagina le daban la bienvenida, aceleró el ritmo al mismo tiempo que los gritos de placer por parte de Robin se intensificaban.

La arqueóloga clavó sus uñas en la espalda del kenshi, sin importarle que pudieran quedarle marcas. No podía explicar el enorme placer que experimentaba con cada embestida del hombre…Era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía antes era sexo mientras esto era hacer el amor. Deseo y amor en un mismo escenario.

-Zoro –gimió Robin-, más…más fuerte, Zo…Zoro

¿Qué que sintió cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre, mostrando el inmenso placer que le causaba lo que estaba haciendo? Su orgullo se vio henchido ante aquel hecho: esa mujer era suya y era él quien la llevaba a la perdición, la que la hacía estremecer de placer. Al mismo tiempo, él era suyo y solo con ella sentía arder a cada caricia, esa mujer lo enloquecía y lo embriagaba de deseo.

Además de todo lo dicho anteriormente, el pene del kenshi también se alegró por el llamado de la mujer.

Aceleró hasta meterse de una profunda estocada dentro de Robin, lo que hizo que esta soltara tal gemido que Zoro sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal.

Cuando su orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, Robin agarró el cabello del kenshi y gritó, cegada de deseo, siendo acompañada por los sonidos que emitía Zoro al sentir también su orgasmo llegar. Jadearon y cuando todo hubo acabado, Zoro se tumbó al lado de la mujer, quien le miró mientras luchaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Robin se acostó encima de él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del kenshi. Zoro jugueteó con su pelo mientras besaba su nuca. La mujer alzó el rostro hasta atrapar su lóbulo entre los dientes, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes.

Zoro colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Robin, acariciándola con dulzura y mirándola de tal manera que el estómago de la mujer se alojó en su garganta. Se besaron, esta vez de forma más calmada y tierna. Aunque Robin se incorporó de forma que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre el kenshi, quien se sentó para poder seguir besándola.

Tan centrados estaban el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que la tormenta ya había pasado. Estaba a punto de amanecer pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar por la labor de regresar al Sunny. Al menos por unas cuantas horas más.

Fuera la tormenta había acabado pero dentro de esa cabaña no había hecho más. Una tormenta de deseo y placer.

**Nunca dije que los finales fueran mi especialidad. Venga Cata, ya está, ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena xDD Pobre, desde ayer llevo prometiéndole el lemmon. **

**Espero que os haya gustado -me conformo con que no me lancéis tomates-. Y como digo siempre, Oda, no me importa que me robes ideas, principalmente si son lemmon. No te voy a demandar ni nada, así que puedes poner esta escena. No, no ha surgido efecto.**

**Seppun, minna!**


End file.
